Compound H2O
by Kashii Ai
Summary: Death the Kid needs a swimming partner, and who better than the ever-athletic Maka Albarn? Feelings and sexual tensions bloom as their friends struggle to bring the shinigami and the scythe meister together. Will they succeed? Anime canon. KidxMaka.
1. Partner

**A/N: **SURPRISE!! I come bearing a random KidxMaka multichapter!! WHOO~ And it's all pre-written, too. Chapters are very short, but I'm sure y'all will love it. It will feature lots of Kid hot, wet, and shirtless. *dies*

This was written for my dear friend Trilby~ No one deserves a multi-chapter more than her. You rock, hun!! :3 :3

This has not been beta'd, due to complex circumstances which I am too lazy to type. XD

Okay. Enough of my useless chatter. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Prompt:**  
Maka tries to seduce Kid in a way that's cute but sexy (but not too risqué).

**Pairings:**  
KidxMaka, SoulxLiz, Black StarxPatti, MifunexTsubaki, SoulxStar slash if you squint

**Written For:**  
May Never Know (aka Trilby) just because

**Average words per chapter:  
**830

**Compound H****2****O **

_For Tri-chan;  
I hope whoever he turns out to be,  
he can love you in perfect symmetry._

**Chapter 1: Partner**

Maka looked nervously up from her tray of food, over to the table where her friends were all sitting. He was already there. Good. At least she wouldn't be on tenterhooks waiting to see if he'd show up to lunch that day. Death the Kid had his head bent over, a pair of chopsticks held loosely between his fingers as he read over whatever novel or text he had. Patti, sitting on his left, had already stolen two bites of his ramen noodles, as well as two pieces of tempura. Maka smiled to herself as the boy continued to read, completely oblivious as Patti popped yet another piece of Kid's shrimp into her mouth. As she walked up to the table, he reached over with his chopsticks and went to take a piece of tempura without looking. Patti beat him to it, and he was left staring dumbly at a pair of empty chopsticks. Maka laughed and slid in beside him, "You might wanna pay more attention."

"Uh . . . yes." He grabbed an actual piece of food and munched on it as he continued to read. Maka leaned over to see that the text was in French, so she was unable to read it.

She dug into her spaghetti and meatballs, and shifted over, closer to Kid, as Soul slid in beside her, "Their lettuce here is so gross . . ." He complained. He picked up the limp piece of greenery and placed it on his hamburger, followed by tomato and pickles. Maka shrugged.

"At least it's not slimy."

"Uugghhh, eewww, I'm about to start _eating_."

Maka giggled and took a bite of spaghetti. Kid leaned back with a sigh, and shut his book, "That ought to be good." He turned his full attention to his food to see Patti in the middle of chomping down on his ramen, "Hey!! I never said you could mooch!"

Patti giggled and swallowed, then stuck out her tongue, "You weren't paying attention!"

Kid glared playfully, and stabbed a piece of tempura with his chopsticks, waving it like a weapon is Patti's face, "I will make you pay." He took a bite, chewing and glaring at his weapon. Patti busted up laughing until Kid finally turned away and faced Maka, "She already stole my cereal this morning. That girl is sneaky." Maka laughed, and nodded, and stared at the book he had been reading. He noticed and tapped it, "It's a special text on the history of French and German meisters in World War One, and their personal stories about the war. It's very interesting."

"Oh, cool. Is there an English or Japanese translation?"

"Sadly, no. But I could maybe read it to you, sometime."

Maka beamed, "Sure!"

"Ugh, _dammit!_" Soul swore, "I forgot to finish that paper that was due today! Aw, fudge . . ."

Maka scowled, "You idiot! I told you not to forget!"

Soul shrugged, "I'm _sorry_ I had to—" He leaned and whispered to Maka, "I was thinking of what to say to Liz."

Maka nodded, "I see. So, are ya gonna ask her?"

"After lunch."

She smirked and elbowed him in the ribs, "How 'bout now?"

Soul raised an eyebrow and glanced at the young shinigami, now talking to Black Star, "And what about Kiddo-kun, hmmm? When're _you_ gonna do something?"

"Shut up." She leaned away from him, and pretended to be absorbed in her food. She heard Soul chuckle, and she stabbed a meatball. Damn him and his smoothness with girls, and damn him and his dating experience. It's not like she had _never_ had a boyfriend before. There were several guys here and there. She had already had her first kiss. She'd had two or three (rather short) relationships. She chomped down on the meatball, rather violently. And dammit, she was not _that_ dorkish around Kid. Sure, sometimes she became tongue-tied and would stutter and blush like an idiot half the time she talked to him, or whenever he started flirting with her. But, then again, she was able to flirt back. About half the time. And _yes_ there was that one incident where she spilled coffee all over his lap at Deathbucks in her eagerness to sit next to him, but that was _one time._ ONE TIME, GODDAMMIT.

Maka jumped and almost dropped her coke as someone poked her in the ribs, "Pay attention, Tiny Tits." Maka bristled at her weapon, but tuned into whatever Kid was telling the group.

" . . . yes, exactly, Black Star. It helps a lot with strength and endurance. And, I just like swimming. But I really would like to swim with someone; it gets dull all alone. Liz is too lazy, and Patti just wants to play."

"_Heeeeeyyyy!_"

"Ehehehehe~!"

Maka perked up at this, "I love to swim, too!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Then would you like to come and swim with me this Saturday?"

"I would love to!" Maka beamed.

Kid grinned, "It's a date, then."

Soul teased Maka for the rest of the day, joking that her smile would freeze on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Whelp!! That's it for chapter one. Since this story is entirely pre-written, I will be updating regularly every week. There's ten chapters, so this'll run for ten weeks. ^^

I want to draw some KidxMaka doujin this summer, and this is the story I will be using. It'll basically be this in doujinshi form. XD Hum, I should start storyboarding . . .

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Necklace

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**Chapter 2: Necklace**

"I got a date, tonight!" Liz gloated as she followed her meister down Shibusen's front steps. Kid turned and smiled at her over his shoulder.

"With who?"

"Soul."

"Ah! I was wondering when he'd finally quit circling you. I was tempted to tell you myself, but he threatened to—to—trim all the bushes around the mansion for us." He shuddered, and Liz laughed. She stepped off the last step after him, and heard a clatter behind her which told her Patti had jumped the last three or four. Kid casually surveyed the surrounding buildings as they entered the commercial part of the Shibusen District. Liz's footsteps became lost in the rush of the many shoppers and business dealers that surrounded the busy shops and stalls. Kid stopped ahead of her to inspect a stand displaying several different typed of necklaces and jewelery. Liz raised an eyebrow and stopped beside him.

"Why so interested?"

He jumped visibly and looked around at her, "Uh—just was thinking."

Liz's eyebrow threatened to dissaper into her hairline, "About what?"

"Nothing . . ."

The demon pistol smiled knowingly, and pointed out a gold pendant of a tiny, fluffy angel wing and a soul egg, "I think Maka would like that."

"It's not for Maka!" He moved forward, his ears and neck turning red. Liz snickered.

"Then who is it for?"

"Noone, God, can't I just look?"

Liz poked him it back, "Most guys don't have interest in that stuff. What, are you gay and you're not telling us?"

"What? _No! _Don't be ridiculous!"

"I think Kiddo is gaayyyyyy~!" Liz crooned.

"Stop it." The young shinigami was irritated, now. Patti suddenly gasped and grabbed Kid's arm.

"Hey, hey! Kiddo-kun, look at these!" She called, pulling him over to a stand dedicated entirely to hats. She picked up a soft brown and white plaid cap and put it on Kid's head. It actually looked pretty good on him, Liz thought. Kid giggled, and shoved a blue baseball cap over Patti's blonde hair. Liz smiled, and turned away from the two to survey the jewelery stand before her. She spotted the necklace she had suggested for Maka, and pointed it out to the clerk.

"How much is this?"

"Twenty dollars." The woman smiled gently, "All items are ten percent off with a purchase of one of these catalogues." She said, handing Liz a glossy magazine full of different jewelery items. Liz flipped through it briefly, and smiled. She pulled out her purse, and dug in it, finding the Death family MasterCard. She handed it over to the clerk. The woman smiled, "Thank you very much! Would you like a it giftwarpped?"

"Yes, please."

Liz watched as the woman carefully wrapped up the necklace in a white, iridescent giftbox, and tied it with pretty, sheer light-pink ribbon. She put it in a small plastic bag with the catalogue. Liz paid for it and left, stuffing the bag in her ample purse as she went. She would stick it in Kid's swimming bag on Saturday when he wasn't looking. Or, better yet, put it in Maka's bag and watch events play out.

Yes, that seemed like a perfect idea.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohohohoho~ What is Liz planning? And FFFFFFF Kid's obvious crush on Maka is obvious. He'sindenial.*coughcough*

I updates a bit early, as I may not have my laptop this weekend. :P

Not beta'd yet.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	3. Brother

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brother**

Maka finished stuffing the suntan lotion and her towel into the bag, and succeeded in snapping it shut. She could hear the woven straw creaking as she picked up the straw, tan beachbag and slung it over her shoulder. She kicked her closet shut, and wandered out to the living room, where Soul was poring over a video game guide as the Final Fantasy X menu kept replaying on the television screen before him. Soul looked up as she walked in, and looked her up and down, "You're not going over to Kid's house in that, are you?" He asked.

Maka stared down at the sundress she was wearing. It was a soft, pastel yellow, and had a simple cut and design, with white ribbon trimming. It was form fitting, and the small skirt flared from the bodice at her hips. It stopped halfway down her thighs, just barely covering her bottom. Soul sincerely hoped she wasn't going to bend in over in that thing. Maka shrugged, "What's wrong with it? It's a swimsuit coverup, I'm wearing my bikini under this."

Soul arched an eyebrow, "Absolutely not."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are not going to Kid's house in that dress. And I think you should wear a one piece. I thought you two were swimming to exercise."

Maka fixed him with a classic green-eyed venom-glare, "We are. And who said you got to decide what I wear?"

"Since you grew a chest and developed nice legs, and since you started liking Kid, and since-because I'm like your brother, and it's my job to protect you from the carnal desires of boys."

"Good God, you sound like my father." Maka muttered, now rummaging the fridge. Indeed, she was bending over, and showing more than Soul would like anybody to see.

"At least I'm letting you go. And that skirt is really _way_ too short."

"Oh, hush. You'll live." Maka stated, pulling out a red-flavored Powerade.

"And what about Kid, hmm?"

"What about him?" Maka asked, attempting to stuff the Powerade into her already-overcrowded beachbag.

"If he does something to you, I won't—"

"He's _Kid_." Maka rolled her eyes, "He's too much of a gentleman to pull any crap. Part of the reason I like him. _Duh_."

Soul rolled his eyes right back, "Okay. But he's still a guy. And you don't wanna know the kinds of thoughts that go through a guy's head."

Maka arched an eyebrow, "I'm not naïve. Papa is Papa, after all."

"Exactly, which is why you should dress more modestly."

"I'm out. See ya this evening." Maka said, waving.

"Maka! Ugh!" Soul scoffed as he watched the front door close.

Kid better be on his best behavior . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Frankly, I find brother!Soul much more amusing and embarrasing than jealous!Soul. I think it's cute that he looks out for her so diligently, like an older brother. ^^

Besides. He's got Liz. XD

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	4. Pool

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

A/N: Heeeyy, guuuys~~ Sorry this is a bit late. Have an Easter present!! Chu~ :3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pool**

Maka looked around the huge ballroom foyer as she walked through Gallows Mansion. The floor was some sort of marble or rock of black and white tile. It echoed as her light green straw sandals clicked against the floor. It was cold in the large area, with the stone to hold no heat, and the air conditioning vents exhaling cold air. Goosebumps raised along Maka's skin, and she shivered slightly. She paid attention to Liz, who was guiding the scythe meister through the maze of hallways and rooms, to the back of the mansion, where the backyard and Kid's pool was. It was a nice Saturday.

At last Liz stopped before a sliding glass door, "Here it is. It's actually really nice."

"Oh, wow. Yeah." Maka agreed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She could see Kid beyond, laying on a deckchair, and surprise, surprise, he was reading. Maka smiled as she slid open the glass door. Liz beamed.

"Have fun."

"I will!"

"I may come out later to see what you two will want for lunch. Tell Kid."

"'Kay."

Maka stepped over the threshold, and breathed a sigh of contentment as the warm air of the Nevada spring embraced her. She hated being too cold. She looked around as she walked. The pool area was beautiful—it was surrounded by a high, brown fence, made of wood, and over the top was a screen held up by white supports, to keep out any insects or bugs. There was a stand that obviously held snack and drinks right by the entrance from the house, as well as doors leading back into the mansion, each marked men's and women's lockers.

The pool itself was large, and square shaped. Maka guessed it at the standard twenty-five meters, which completive swimmers used at the high school level. It was divided into five lanes, with black-and-white dividers between each, and the rest of the poolspace was left open. In the deep end there was a diving board—it was obviously for actual diving, as that end of the pool was twelve feet deep. Perfect for an amateur but active swimmer like Kid. There was also an ample hottub, enough for five or six people to sit in at once. Alternative and punk music was playing from hidden speakers as Maka approached Kid. Currently it was spitting out Green Day's _American Idiot_. Maka finally stopped before Kid's deck chair, "Hey."

Kid looked up, "Oh, hi. Didn't see you, it's a good book."

"Hmm . . . _The Hours_?"

"Yes. I think you would really like it." He stood, and Maka allowed her eyes to trace over his form. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, and black swim trunks. The vibrant, sunny color made his beautiful yellow-gold eyes stand out even more so than usual. He smiled gently at her, and Maka took the soft, upward curve of his full, pale-pink lips, and the way his eyes seemed to melt softly, into liquid ochre, "Ready to swim?'

"Huh? Oh, yes!"

Kid nodded, "Alright. Um . . . is there any specific workout you do, or . . .?"

"Nope. Whatever you do is fine."

"Okay. Well, I have a specific regime. And I've also been working on my backstroke and butterfly."

"Oh! Butterfly is my best, so I can help you."

"Oh, okay. Good." He moved aside so Maka could set her bag down on the chair beside his. She pulled out her towel and plopped the canvas bag on the plastic recliner, before pulling out her red Powerade. She heard a warm chuckle beside her, and looked up to see Kid waving a bottle of the identical brand, color, and substance around, "Are you sports-drink stalking me or something?"

Maka laughed, "No! I guess we just both like it.'

He shrugged, "I guess." Maka shrugged, too. Kid set his energy drink down and pulled out his towel, before pulling of his t-shirt. Maka couldn't help bust stare at the long, sinuous, well-defined muscle, drinking in the contours of his body. He stuffed the t-shirt in his bag, and picked up his Powerade, and walked over to set in on the poolside, next to one of the lanes. Maka watched as his back muscles moved as he bent over. Jesus, no wonder every girl in Shibusen was after his heart. He turned back to look at Maka, to find her staring, "You okay?"

"Wha—oh, yeah!"

"C'mon, we don't have all day."

"Oh! Yes!" Maka set down her own energy drink, and pulled off her own sundress to reveal her bikini. It was a very simple, basic cut, with a yellow-and-green plaid pattern. Maka felt her skin prickle and looked up to see Kid staring with much the same look she had seen other guys give attractive women, before. Maka felt her face heat at this thought, yet she liked the way he was staring. A lot. She could literally track his pupils imitating the curved lines of her hips, as his eyes obviously traced over her figure.

"That bathing suit really compliments you." His voice was unusually smooth, and his speech was soft, slow, and gentle. Maka's heart was suddenly ka-thunking _very_ hard in her chest.

"Thank you."

His eyes finally tore from her, and he turned to the pool, "Shall we swim?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N:** AHAHAHA KID IS HOT FOR MAKA, KID IS HOT FOR MAKA, KID IS HO-- *shot*

*cough*

Anyway. Hi. I have brought you KidxMaka Easter delight, and hot Kid smex. Be happy!!

Yes. This story has sexual tension but no actual sex, thus the reason is rated only T and not M. XD As, this was what the prompts asked for~

Not. Beta'd. Yet. I must go poke Trilby. But she is never online . . .

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	5. Doorbell

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**In response to an anonymous review**

_To kuroyuki no kissu:_

YAY!! I'm so glad you like!! Makes me happy. ^^ KidxMaka are my favorite, too~

Haha, I guess. XD I felt indulgent this week and uploaded sort of early. So, here ya go!!

PS: I pair Soul with Liz, because he'd think she's all awesome and sophisticated and cool. And . . . SoulxPatti . . can you IMAGINE Liz and Black Star even REMOTELY happening? She'd . . . yeah . . .

* * *

**Chapter 5: Doorbell**

Liz was in the middle of working on organizing her closet with her newest purchases of the week, when she heard the mansion doorbell ring. She sighed, and rolled her eyes as she set down the two dresses she had been holding in order to categorize. She arose from her bed, and walked grumpily out to the hall, where she leaned against the railing. The doorbell rang, and Liz rolled her eyes again, "OI PATTI!! CAN YOU GET THAT?!"

"I CAN'T, NEE-CHAN, STAR-KUN IS COMING OVER! COOKING FOR HIM, REMEMBER?!" Liz sighed.

That's right, Patti had talked about it all through fifth _and_ sixth period. She was excited about having a boyfriend, one that could be steady, and had been busy with Black Star ever since she had asked him out a month ago. Liz was honestly very happy for her little sister, as they hadn't had the luxury of a steady or trustworthy relationship while on the streets of Brooklyn, and Patti-chan's luck had been down with the boys for a while. Sure, she'd had several relationships, but none went anywhere. Liz hoped for the best, as Black Star was a very dear friend.

The demon-pistol traipsed down the stairs, and went up to the door. She peeked through the curtains to see Soul standing there. Liz beamed, and opened the door, "Hey, stranger! Our date isn't for another five hours, what're you doing here?"

Soul shrugged, "Though I'd stop by, and see you. And I wanted to see how Maka is faring with Kid."

"Oh, okay! C'mon in!" Liz smiled and stepped back, closing the door behind Soul.

"So what've you been up to?" He asked, leaning up and kissing her.

"Organizing my closet. Patti and I went shopping, so I have like ten-gajillion things to deal with."

"Ah, I see."

"Yep. What about you?" She led him into the living room, where they sat down together on the couch.

Soul shrugged, "Nothing much. I've been composing music, actually."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. It's easy now that I have a primary inspiration." Soul grinned at Liz.

The demon pistol blushed and poked him in the arm, "You suck-up."

"But I'm _not_, I mean it!"

"Suuuck-uuup. Girls like me aren't supposed to fall for that crap."

"Hee, it made you blush."

"Oh, shush."

"You liiike it." Soul teased. Liz blushed harder—he was so cute with that smile. She leaned over and kissed him. His lips were soft against hers, and his warm, piano-calloused hand brushed softly against her cheek. Liz leaned in farther, wrapping her arms around his neck, and cuddled into his comforting lap. She heard give Soul a little coo, and she brushed her fingers through his soft hair. He made the most adorable sounds when she kissed him. The doorbell suddenly rang again. Liz sighed and drew back from Soul.

"I got it, I got it!!" Patti rushed past the couple cuddled on the couch, and answered the door. Black Star grinned at his girlfriend.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!! I AM—" His proclamations were cut off by a hugtackling Patti, and lots of kisses.

Soul rolled his eyes, "What is this becoming, a love-fest?"

Liz shrugged, "Looks like it. And id Kid and Maka get together . . ."

"I think Mifune is coming by later. And, of course, Tsubaki will be with him." Liz mused.

"Tsubaki is visiting Mifune right now, actually." Black Star confirmed, "Oi, man, wassup?" Black Star walked over to the couch and slapped his best friend high-five, "Patti said you wouldn't be coming over for a while . . ."

"That was _before_ Maka decided to wear the most enticing thing for Kid, possible."

Liz shrugged, "I thought it was okay. It was just a coverup, right? She's wearing a bikini."

"_Exactly_. A bikini doesn't leave much to the imagination, particularly the male one."

"Oh, Kid-kun is nice. He and Maka-chan will have lotsa fun!" Patti stated, clinging to Black Star's arm.

Liz smiled gently at her brand-new boyfriend, and softly rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry."

Soul sighed, "I guess . . . I'll kick his ass if he does anything."

"You won't need to." Liz reassured him, cuddling into his chest. Soul sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

He sincerely hoped so.

* * *

**A/N: **I updated early. BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. And you all love me, now, don't you~?

And this, friends, is why SoulxLiz is amazing. YAY~

Not beta'd yet. BUT TRILBY IS READING IT NOW, I FEEL LOVED. So . . . hopefully it will be beta'd soon. XD

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Butterfly

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**A/N:** If you've never seen the Butterfly Stroke, and don't know what it looks like, I highly suggest you watch this, first, so you know what Kid and Maka are talking about, to full understand WHY they need to do what they're doing. And if you notice, the stroke is _symmetrical_. XD

URL: http: // www. youtube. com / watch? v= qI8i 3_ 7Tq tw (Don't forget to take out the spaces, or the URL won't work)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Butterfly**

Maka watched carefully as Kid performed an open turn at the far side of the pool, and began stroking back towards her, pulling himself forward in the unusual two-armed stroke of the butterfly. He was not that fast, and she could tell he was struggling with the proper breathing. He was much taller and heavier than her, thus he had more body-weight to pull through the water. She could tell he was overbearing in his technique—trying too hard to stroke correctly, and thus slowing himself down. She could also tell that he was having trouble with the continuous body-roll that was the signature of the stroke. She moved aside in the lane, and he came splashing in, and hit the wall hard simultaneously with both hands. He stared at her for a moment, chest rising and falling as he recovered his breath and heartbeat, "How was that?"

"Um . . . you suck." Maka always was a blunt one . . .

"Er, thank you. I think."

"You're welcome."

"Where can I improve?"

Maka studied the swirled curls of his black hair stuck against his fair neck and cheeks as she explained, "You're trying too hard. You need to relax more, especially for the breathing. If you get all anxious during the stroke, you won't breathe properly, and you'll become short of breath faster. Also, you need to improve your undulation."

Kid stared at her openly, "My what?"

"Undulation. Ya know, the body-roll thingy."

"Oh. Yes." He thought it had meant something else . . .

"Uh-huh. So, I shall show you how to do it properly."

"Y—You are?" Kid asked nervously.

"Yeeeeaaaah . . ." She shot him a 'you're weird' look, and pulled herself up on the pool side so she sat on the edge, and stood, "C'mon."

"Um, yes." He got out after her, and waited expectantly.

"Undulate for me."

Kid knew that was a perfectly legitimate request in the current context. But those words dripping from her full, pretty lips . . . he couldn't help but wonder if it had a different meaning, coming from her. Maka stared and waited, crossing her arms, and putting on a classic Maka scowl. Kid sighed, and did as she requested. The scythe meister observed carefully as he went through the simple movement, the ripple starting at his head, and traveling all the way down to his toes in one continuous, long flow. Only, Kid's movements were not as smooth as they should be; his muscles were too tensed, and some spots he moved a bit jerkily. Maka held up a hand for him to stop, "You're trying too hard, again."

Kid shrugged, "But it's hard, I don't get it . . ."

Maka shrugged, "You know you have to be relaxed in martial arts, yes?"

Kid blinked in consideration, "Of course. Your muscles must be loose to avoid injury."

"Exactly. It's the same concept, only it helps you move through the water."

"I see. Could you show me?"

Maka raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head cutely, "Sure." She demonstrated the movement perfectly, her technique in the stroke impeccable. Kid found himself staring rather happily as her hips moved back and forth, slender, sinuous curves working as her body flowed smoothly. And those, long endless legs; he loved how slender they were, and how even for someone so short, they seemed to be endless. He gulped as Maka smiled, and took the few steps forward that closed the gap between them. She was still moving like that. She had this small (possibly sexy?) smile on her face, and placed a gentle hand on his chest, "This is the proper technique."

"Uh-huh." Somehow, he didn't think she was talking about swimming, anymore. But his brain had suddenly gone very fuzzy. She was still moving like that.

The thought just kept repeating in his head.

* * *

**A/N: ** I will NEVER think of the Butterfly Stroke the same way again, and it's _all Trilby's fault_!!!! FFFFFFFFF. My Kid muse loves this, seriously. He ate it up. XD

. . . that wasn't supposed to sound dirty. Did it? I apologize, if it was awful. XD

It's 3 am, so . . . that's my excuse. XD Um. This is really awkward.

It's not beta'd yet. Trilby can't do it till summer. SHUT UP, KID, SHE'LL DO IT EVENTUALLY!!!!! *kicks Kid muse*

. . . um. He bitches a lot? I think I'll shut up, now.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	7. Help and Tea

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you unfamiliar, "Anata" is normally very formal Japanese for "As for you." However, it is very rarely used in this fashion, as it's uber formal (it's the type of language one might use in a business setting or with a stranger who is older or of higher rank at a social gathering). However, it more commonly used as a pet names between married couples. It is the same as dear, lovie, sweetheart, darling, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Help and Tea**

The tea was delicious, as always. And the cooking, exquisite. Of course, he never expected anything less of the beautiful girl sitting before him, clad in a pink and white kimono. The young samurai smiled gently over his teacup, contemplating his girlfriend's serene, huge blue eyes. Tsubaki looked up from her own plate, and smiled, "Do you want more?"

The warrior gave a noncommittal shrug. So typically him, "I'm fine." Mifune reassured.

"Ah, okay, then! I will just clean up, and I have—"

She was silenced by the gentle but firm hand closed around her wrist, "Sit. Relax. You don't have to take care of it right away." His voice was low-key as ever, yet it held a hint of humor that only Tsubaki could ever induce, or ever heard from the normally stoic man. She stared at him with those huge, penetrating blue eyes, her delicate face set in a confused but adorable expression. She nodded silently, and sat down again. She opted for pouring them both more tea.

"How is Anata's guard duty going?"

Mifune felt his face grow slightly hot, "I really prefer you didn't call me that . . . it's going well. Angela has been very safe. I'm honestly glad that I'm a teacher . . ."

Tsubaki giggled, "And does Anata-Sensei love his students?"

"Yes. Shibusen has a very promising crop of freshman this year."

"Indeed." She sighed and leaned her elbows against the table, cupping her cheeks in her hands, "I can't believe everyone else and I will be seniors next year . . ."

"Yes. And then you'll all start on the University-level courses, yes?"

"We've already been enrolled in several, since the pre-Kishin died, and . . . yes."

Mifune smirked, 'since the pre-Kishin died.' His beautiful camellia never ceased to be modest, so unlike her partner and best friend, "That's all well."

"Mmm-hmm!"

A loud, shrill ringing made both the lovers jump, and Tsubaki hopped up, and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Tsubaki."

"Oh, hello, Liz!"

"I was wondering if you could come over to Gallows. Like right now."

"Mmm? Why?"

"Uh . . . there's sorta this thing goin' down between Kid and Maka—I don't know what the hell it's about. But they're swimming together. And it's about _time_ those two got together, I mean, they're like the _only_ people who aren't dating anybody, and . . . yeah . . ."

"So you're all helping to play matchmaker?"

"Yep."

"Alright! I would be glad to help. Mifune will be coming, as well."

"'S cool. See in a few?"

"Yes!"

"'Kay. Bye!"

"Bye!" She hung up and turned to Mifune.

He shrugged, "Guess we have some friends to help."

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: **I love TsubakixMifune. So cute~~ Ah, love the crack, guys, LOVE IT!!

Oh. Wow. Hum, next chapter will end a bit depressing, I am sad to say . . . and it's Kid's favorite number. How nice. XD

This thing is only ten chapters, guys, so there's only three more to go. WHOO! Thanks for sticking with me this long, my dear, darling readers, it means a lot to me~ :3 :3

STILL not beta'd yet. I only have a week and a half left of school. Not even. I get out like April 26. I believe Tri-chan gets out end of May. YAY!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. Rejection

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

Answer to an anonymous review:

_To Survival Company - Sabakan:_

You seem to have gotten hung up on my A/N last chapter, as opposed to critiquing the actual story. Which . . . reviews are more for that.

I understand that readers are encouraging, but it's frustrating when one works hard, and doesn't seem to be appreciated. Perhaps I was too harsh, and that part of the A/N was actually taken off the previous chapter. However, your review did come off as somewhat rude. I want feedback, not demands for updates. That's what reviews are for, right?

Harrharr, my grammar sucks. I have said in every single chapter that this story is not yet beta'd-- I have even explained why. If you don't know, a beta is an editor. She'll be fixing my grammar issues and whatnot, as it's nice to have a fresh set of eyes to look at your work. ^^

Therefore, it is common courtesy that readers cut unbeta'd stories some slack. Most of your comments regarding my grammar were out of line.

I did check with my Japanese-speaking people (after I updated), and they did say that translation was wrong. XD I confused it with "anata wa," which includes the particle. Although, in this context it was being used as an affectionate nickname, and they did vouch that "Anata" was used correctly.

Please be more polite next time, if you review, I would appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rejection**

Maka stretched languidly after pulling a long, nice, cold drink from her Powerade. She and Kid had been racing intensely, trying to beat their own times and each other. She watched as he came in, and recovered from his front crawl to stand up and grab his own red Powerade. She observed him over the top of her drink. He had stepped away rather quickly earlier, when she had been demonstrating the proper technique for the butterfly. His body had frozen for a moment, when she'd placed a hand on his chest, and then when she'd moved closer, he had stepped away, and insisted on continuing their workout. Since then, the two teenagers had taken to simply staring at each other. A _lot_. The tension was beginning to wear on Maka. There was obviously something between them, yet neither was willing to do anything about it.

He noticed her staring, and stared right back, just as openly, "I think we can begin warm-down, now."

Maka shrugged, "Okay." She allowed her eyes to slither shamelessly over his well-defined chest muscles and stomach, making no effort to hide it. His black-and-white hair was sopping wet, and his long bangs stuck to his forehead and the bridge of his refined nose. She watched as his full, sensuous lips closed around the bottle as he drank. His eyes flickered up to hers, and he stopped drinking, allowing the bottle to slowly lower.

"Is there something you want?"

Maka shrugged. "You were staring, too." His face flushed crimson, and his gaze dropped to the rippling glass of water before him. Maka smirked, and leaned back against the pool edge, folding her arms across her chest, "So. What's warm down?"

"100 meters of freestyle, at a slow pace, followed by 50 meters of breaststroke."

"Alright." She pushed off right away, and began the warm down. Kid watched her technique for a moment, before following. They both finished a few minutes later, and Maka took to staring at Kid again as she finished off her Powerade. His eyes were pulled to the water, it seemed, and she noticed how long and thick and lovely his black eyelashes were. Crystalline droplets of water clung to them, refracted the light of the sun, like liquid diamond against black velvet. Maka found herself moving closer, drinking in his presence, and her hand reached up and gently stroked his soft cheek, "You're pretty . . ."

Kid flinched and stepped away, "Th—thank you." He was blushing again, and emptied his Powerade quickly, before hauling himself out of the pool. Maka pouted after him for a moment, before following suit. She went over to her bag, and yanked out her towel. She heard a clatter as something feel and hit the pool deck. She bent over, and saw a white, iridescent box tied with pink, sheer ribbon. How did that get in there? She glanced up at Kid to see that he was busy drying himself off, his back to her. She bent over and retrieved the box, staring at it for a moment before undoing the ribbon. It was a wonder that neither Kid nor Maka had noticed the five people with their faces pressed to the sliding glass door at the back yard entrance.

Liz almost squealed and squeezed Soul in a bone-crushing hug, "She's opening it, she's opening it!!"

"Ow, _ow_, yes, I see, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." She loosened her hold on her boyfriend, but still held him. Tsubaki giggled.

"I wonder what Maka-chan will say."

"I don't even know what that's the box." Mifune muttered, pulling Tsubaki farther onto his lap. Tsubaki kissed Mifune sweetly.

"Liz-chan says it's a necklace, for Maka."

"AHAHAHA, I AM—"

"_Sssshhhhh, this isn't soundproof, ya know!_" Liz hissed.

"Oh. Sorry . . ."

"She's lifting the lid, _she's lifting the lid!!_" And, Soul was once again being suffocated.

"L—Liz . . . can't . . . ngghhh . . ." The demon pistol stared as her boyfriend passed out in her arms from oxygen deprivation. Black Star and Patti both shrugged.

"The great me thinks he'll be fine."

"Soul-kun is resilient~!"

They all turned and watched in fascination as Maka's face went from confused, to happy, to overjoyed. She slowly pulled the pretty golden necklace from the box, staring in wonder, her face absolutely lit up. Something white and delicate fluttered from the box. She stared for a moment, before bending over and picking it up, obviously taking care not to get the paper too wet. Liz smiled; she knew that there were only six words on that piece of paper, having written them herself in imitation of her meister's hand, and Maka's lips could be seen forming them as she read, "This is for you. Love, Kid."

She froze for a few seconds, her eyes darting over the paper several times, before she slowly turned, to stare at the young shinigami, who by now was watching her, and staring at the necklace in her hand. Maka began grinning, and jabbering away, but at once, Kid held up a hand, shook his head, obviously making a negation as he spoke. Maka's eyes narrowed, and she was obviously asking what he meant. He shrugged, and began talking again, and began gesturing toward the house. He was obviously explaining his meddling weapons. Maka stepped closer to him, and she held up the note, and the next phrase could be easily read on her lips, "Do you love me?"

Kid seemed to hesitate, his face becoming sad, and he slowly shook his head, his lips forming the word, "No." Maka stared at him, and nodded slightly, before her face fell, and her eyes grew overbright. Kid obviously sighed, and stepped closer, reaching out a hand to apologize, but Maka shook her head and stepped away, before turning toward the house. No one was smiling, now, as they moved away from the door, and into the next room.

They pretended not to hear as they heard the glass door slide open, and the soft mewling sobs of Maka's voice.

* * *

**A/N:** GAH. I am so sorry for the late update!! I'm taking a drawing challenge that lasts for ten days, and today was just my third day, and it's very time-consuming. So I am sorry for late update. TT_TT

I PROMISE KID HAS A GOOD EXCUSE FOR SAYING NO, I PROMISE. Okay, fine. Bash him all you want. He made Maka cry. -.-

That last part is such a cliche scene, that appears in so many love stories, I wanted to do it differently. That's why I wrote it from the perspective of their friends watching the scene play out from behind the glass door, because then there would be no dialogue, and it would be all body language and facial expression, for the most part. I thought it'd be less conventional, and much more organic and interesting.

BUT KID LOVES MAKA, I SWEAR. HE JUST HAS AN EXCUSE. Actually, it's a sort of poor one, BUT IT IS AN EXCUSE NONETHELESS.

Not beta'd yet. OH NOES TRILBY HAS DIE--Kidding, kidding. I couldn't even function if that happened. XD

Okay. Done ranting.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	9. Coffee

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not being indulgent. Thursday is just my normal day to update, and last week it was late. So yeah.

If you can't tell, I'm totally poking fun at KidxOC stories in this chapter. :P BECAUSE IT IS A _PLAGUE_ AND IT HAS _INFILTRATED_ THE ARCHIVES AND--

Maka muse: *drags off Kashii* Don't mind her. She gets like this. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coffee**

Kid stared idly into the depths of his coffee, as he listlessly stirred the contents around, staring the streaks of white foam as it swirled around and around the white foam of the coffee cup. He sighed dejectedly, and tried to tune out the sound of the jabbering crowd of thirteen-year-olds the next table over, and that of the replay of Britney Spears' _Hit Me Baby, One More Time_ rattling off the overhead radio. The bustle of the small Deathbucks coffee shop never ceased to disrupt his self-deprecating thoughts. He suddenly heard a burst of giggles, and the sound of footsteps approaching his table. The young shinigami looked up to see a brunette girl three years his junior standing before him, sucking on a cherry sucker, and obviously trying and failing horribly to be flirtatious, "So. Come here often?"

"Yes. All the time, with my friends. And the girl I like."

"Oh . . ." She glanced over her shoulder at her friends, who the young warrior noticed them all give not-so-subtle flapping gestures of encouragement. The girl scowled at her friends, and turned back to Kid.

"So . . . how about you forget about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem sort of depressed." The thirteen-year-old took the liberty of taking the empty chair across from him. Kid resisted the overwhelmingly strong urge to roll his eyes and start cracking sarcastic jokes about her flirtation technique. He settled for clearing his throat loudly.

"You do realize that I'm too old for you?"

"Why, how old are you?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen next October."

"Oh, well, that's about six months away."

"It's May, so that is about right."

"A _whole_ six months. What's your name?"

"Kilik." He lied, "What's yours?" He honestly didn't want to know, Kid was simply polite out of sheer force of habit.

"Sarah. So . . . how about it? You forget this girl of yours, whoever she is. Why are you so depressed, anyway?"

"She basically asked me out, and I said no."

Sarah leaned back in her chair, her face bewildered, "Why? I thought you liked her."

"I do." A soft smile spread across the young shinigami's face, "She's beautiful, fierce, an amazing fighter . . ."

"So why'd you say no?"

Kid shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Staying straight-out he was shinigami's son would just encourage this girl to further continue her attempts to "seduce" him. Ha, Maka did it much better, and in a much lovelier, sexier way, "I have too many responsibilities at the current time to invest in a relationship."

"Oh. What kind of responsibilities?"

"Those are not your business."

The girl pouted, and then leaned forward again, "Well, how about you forget it all, and come have some fun with Sarah-chan, hmmm?"

Kid raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but I find that I am uncomfortable having any sort of 'fun' with a child." She looked over her shoulder as though someone else were supposed to be there.

"Child? What are you talking about?"

Must not headdesk, must not headdesk, _must not headdesk_, "You're too young for me. Way too young."

"Well . . . how old is the girl you like?"

"Sixteen. She'll be turning seventeen in July."

"Oh . . . what's her name?"

"Maka."

"Six months is a long time, ya know.'

"My birthday is none of you concern. I have absolutely no interest, in any girl or woman. So, no thank you. And as I said, I cannot invest in a relationship at this current time, anyhow."

"How come?"

"Because I can't." Because Kid knew perfectly well that the lover, wife, Queen of Death was a walking, living, breathing target. His mother had died because of this reason. He did not want to lose Maka, for his sake or fault. She had Soul, and he knew perfectly well that there were plenty of other boys who liked and desired her.

"Well . . . I always think you should follow your heart."

"You do?"

"Yep! And no matter what the consequences are, it'll all work out in the end."

"I see."

"Mmm-hmm! And I think, if you really love this girl, you would say yes. Does she like you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Kid sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Because . . . because I . . ." What valid excuse was there, really? His mother had not been a fighter, nor a meister. But Maka was. She was not a typical young woman, she had been trained in combat as intensely as he, and she knew how to kill and dispose of the many creatures that might attack her, even if his mother hadn't. He sighed, "I don't know, Sarah. But I think you might be right."

"Really? So, Kilik, how about spending some time—"

"I think I'm leaving now." He stood, and left his coffee, "Thank you Sarah, for your kind advice. May God sure bless you for this, someday."

"Oh thank you!! I really want a nice husband, and lotsa kids!"

Kid smirked, "I'll look into it."

Sarah stared after the strange, good-looking boy for a long a while after he left, "_He'll_ look into it? What does he mean . . .?"

Come to think of it, he _did_ look an awful lot like Shinigami-sama's son . . .

* * *

**A/N, IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** Well, guys. Guess what? This is the second to last chapter. _The next one** is the last**. _*sniffle*

I'm not gonna cry. Damn, I promised myself I wouldn't cry . . .

. . . your final reviews will _probably_ make me cry. ""XD This will be my first ever completed story on FFN . . . actually, this will be my first ever completed multi-chapter since joining the fandom world. WOW. I feel accomplished~ And emotional . . . and . . .

Yeah, my Soul muse will cry too. This will be amusing. XD

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and sticking with me to the very end! I will have acknowledgments at the end of the story, so I'll go into more detail. XD

Thank you so much, all my wonderful reviewers!! Until our next and last time!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	10. FINAL: Kiss

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Compound H2O _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**FINAL A/N:** Howdy! I am pleased to deliver you the tenth chapter and final installment of _Compound H2O_.

I am very proud, as this the first fanfiction I have ever completed, and I'm happy you're all able to share this pivotal moment with me. It makes me so glad! :D

Trilby may shoot me for this, but . . . I am considering writing a oneshot lemon based on this fic. Trilby . . . uh . . . does not approve of smut. But . . . meh. I shall leave it up to you the readers, so let me know what you want!

Never despair on endings, my darling readers, as the end of something always marks a new beginning! There will always be another story lurking just around the corner for you to find, and I am certain my muses will not stop at the rate they're going. So, always search for that next story!

And, of course, don't forget to review . . .

Until our next adventure together, this has been Kashii Ai!

* * *

_This final installment is in dedication to all my  
wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters, anonymous and not.  
And, of course, for Trilby.  
_

_Thank you for sticking with Kid and Maka  
to the very  
end._

**Chapter 10: Kiss**

Soul sighed as he stared at his meister, from across the table. She was staring silently at her food, picking at the Mexican Lasagna with her fork. This was one of her favorites, she loved it when Soul made it, and she hadn't eaten a bite. She hadn't eaten last night either, when they had come home from Kid's house. Soul was beginning to worry—she loved food—this was so out of character for his Technician, "Oi. Maka. Eat something." She shrugged noncommittally, and hung her head lower. She didn't talk much, either. She was silent all day, today, except for a few muttered words.

The young scythe sighed, and stared at his own lasagna, "We only have five more to Eggs to go before we get to capture a witch soul. How does that sound, cool, huh? This time we'll get it!" His comment was met with silence.

Soul took a huge bite of cheese, "Mmmmm, this is so good, you should try it! It's the best ever!" More silence. God, she was like a zombie . . .

"I'll kick Kid's ass if you want me to." She stared for a moment longer at her food, before getting up, and turning toward her bedroom, "Oh, Maka, don't—don't lea—" Her door slammed before he could finish his sentence. He sighed and stared at his food, suddenly having no appetite himself. He got up, and got out a Tupperware. He was just packing the last of the food into the fridge, when their doorbell buzzed. He shut the refrigerator, answered the door to find the last face he wanted to see on his doorstep, "Oh, it's _you_. You have ten seconds before I blow up, shinigami. You better have a good reason. Start talking."

"Uh—um—I wanted to talk to Maka. I've realized some things, and that I was stupid, and I wanted to know if she—she—would . . . like to go out with me."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "I see. I don't know if she'll be so compliant, she's been pretty out-of-it, lately. You might end up having your head torn off . . ."

Kid shrugged, "That's okay. I deserve it, anyway."

"Alright." Soul stepped aside, to allow Kid in. The young shinigami looked around, probably searching for Maka. Soul nodded to her bedroom, "She won't answer, most likely, so I'd just knock, then go in."

"Okay." Kid took a deep breath, before he stepped up and knocked softly on the pink door. There was no answer, as expected, so he slowly opened the door, and walked right in. He saw a lump under the pink comforter of the bed, topped by a blonde head. She was laying with her back to him. She didn't move or look up as he softly closed the door behind him, and approached the bed. He stopped awkwardly right next to her, staring down at the two, perfectly even pigtails, the way the light made the soft wisps around her head glow, halo-like for the angel she was.

"I was wondering if perhaps you might like to teach me some more butterfly."

The small form started, and popped up. She turned to stare at him, her huge green eyes red-rimmed, and too, too bright. Kid swallowed and tried not to get lost in liquid emerald. She stared at him for what seemed hours before she finally spoke, "There are all sorts of ways to improve your technique." Her voice was raspy and soft, like she hadn't spoken for a while.

"I was hoping there was more to learn. You're a great teacher."

Her eye narrowed, and she turned away, "You're not a very good student." It was murmured softly to the bedspread. Kid stepped closer, and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know."

She returned her eyes to his face, and she was glaring daggers at him, now. Kid swallowed uncomfortably, and braced himself for possible mauling or dismemberment, "I like learning from the girl I love." He gasped as something hard struck across his face, and he touched his stinging cheek. He only caught a brief glimpse of soft, cornsilk hair and bright, emerald eyes fringed with water before something soft and warm pressed against his lips. He felt his breath hitch as he kissed her back, and it ended too soon. She leaned back and stared for a moment, before slapping him again.

"Agh! That hurts like a bitch, you know!" But he was smiling, smiling, his grin was ridiculously huge. Maka was beaming, too.

"You deserve it." That grin of hers was a little _too_ sadistic. Kid giggled.

"I know." He leaned forward, and softly kissed her forehead, "I know." His lips pressed to each of her eyes, her nose, her mouth once again, "I know." His hand brushed against her neck, and he felt something thin and delicate. He looked down to see a thin gold chain, and pulled on it gently, until he saw the pendant he recognized that day from the market. He chuckled, "You still kept it?"

Maka shrugged and blushed, "It's pretty. And besides, you're a sucker for that cheesy romantic stuff. I think I knew deep down you'd eventually come around." She toyed idly with the little angel wing, running her fingers over the well sculpted feathers of the delicate gold. Kid covered her tiny hand with his large one, and her gaze flickered back up to his. He leaned down and kissed her again, and this time, she opened her mouth eagerly. Her mouth was soft against his tongue, and she tasted sweet, like vanilla and honey, his own personal sugar. They came up for air a few minutes later, and simply stared at each other for a while.

BOOM.

"YOOHOO, I KNEW YOU'D TWO GET TOGETHER!"

Soul followed right after, with Liz clinging to him. He smiled, and chuckled, while trying to escape from his girlfriend, "I'm so glad Maka didn't kill you. It's never a good idea when you sic my pissy meister on anybody."

"Shut up, stupid demon scythe . . ." Maka flushed, and buried her face in Kid's chest. He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Aawwwwww, Kiddo-kun and Maka-chan are so cuuute~!" Patti gushed, then proceeded to pounce her boyfriend, who had currently taken to standing up (thankfully, the window was closed) on Maka's windowsill. He made a strangled sound, and both collapsed back onto the floor, giggling. Tsubaki laughed, and leaned farther into Mifune. He gently held her had for balance as she stepped over the couple, as well as Liz and Soul, who the demon pistol had dragged to sit on the floor and cuddle. The camellia flower sat down on Maka's bedside, and Maka looked up again, and smiled at her best friend, "You're always right."

Tsubaki shrugged, "I guess. It's just about believing that everything will work out just fine."

Maka nodded, and snuggled closer to Kid, who was now conversing with Black Star, who had escaped from Patti, "I know." The scythe meister shrugged, "What other place would Shibusen spirit come from?"

Tsubaki beamed, "Exactly!"

Maka heard Kid give a strangled, rather painful sound, "R—really?"

"Yep. Maka's first kiss was with me!" Black Star gloated.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO TELL ANYBODY!" Maka screeched. Kid cocked an eyebrow and stared at Maka. She fidgeted uncomfortably, "It was—in middle school. At a school dance. In eighth grade. We wanted to see what kissing would be like. It meant nothing, I _swear_!" Kid was slowly going bluescreen.

"I see . . ."

"I didn't enjoy it . . ."

Soul busted out laughing, "Your first kiss was with Black _Star_? OH, OH! That is too _good_!"

"You've kissed Black Star too, you idiot!"

Black Star chuckled, "It was on a dare while we drunk, so it meant nothing. BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT IF I WERE GAY, IT WOULD BE FOR SOUL, AND SOUL ALONE!"

This was met with a very, very, long awkward silence, and everyone collectively sweatdropped as they stared openly at Black Star. Soul edged away from his friend awkwardly, "Dude. I did _not_ need to know that . . ."

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAH—" His laugh was cut off as a book was promptly chucked at his head. Maka glared for a moment.

"Honestly, does he have to be so loud? And it would be nice if Kid and I could be left alone, please." Everyone flinched and agreed, not wanting to be mauled by a dictionary, and filtered out, Patti dragging the half-dead Black Star behind her while giggling.

Soul was the last to leave, "Don't hang out on the bed." Oh, man. He was in brother-mode. Maka rolled her eyes, and pulled out a dictionary, "Okay, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" He hightailed it out of there, shutting the door behind him. Kid chuckled, and softly ran a hand through Maka's hair.

"So, guess what? I know about this really great restaurant in the Entertainment District."

"Really? Are you asking me out, shinigami?"

Kid shrugged, "Maybe I am."

"I think I would love to check out this restaurant."

Kid beamed, "Great!" He snuggled closer, and his eyes flickered to her nightstand. He observed it for a moment, before picking up the novel sitting there, "_The Book Thief_?"

"Yes."

"Is it good?"

"Oh, yes!" Maka beamed, and leaned back to explain, "It's a story about the Holocaust, but it's unique, because it's told from the point of view of Death himself, and I think you would love it. It all starts with an amazing prologue, and the way the author writes is exquisite; almost like the way . . ."

He would listen patiently until the end of her summary, no matter how useless or how many spoilers it contained. And they would talk for minutes and hours and days and weeks and years and decades and centuries and millennia, because no matter what Fate threw at them, and no matter how hard things became, they would always be with each other. Death the Kid could listen to Maka Albarn's voice forever. She would become his Queen, and the mother of his children and heirs, and nothing was ever going to pop the hyper-tension, strong bubble that would forever be their relationship.

It was perfect.

**-fin-**

_Compound H2O  
March 14, 2010 – May 13, 2010_


	11. Acknowledgments:Bonus Info:Copyrights

**Acknowledgements**

I would first like to thank all my wonderful readers, reviewers, alerters, and stalkers (I know you're there), both anonymous and those with FFN accounts. You're all amazing and simply splendorifous, and I'm happy you all enjoyed _Compound H2O._ Thank you so much for the feedback, comments, and demands for updates, it has been an awesome run. Thank you for sticking with it!  
You are all the reasons why I write, I love you guys!

Next, I'd like to thank the girl of the hour, Trilby (May Never Know). Thank you for turning me into the avid MaKi shipper and Kid fangirl I am, I am so glad they are one of my OTP's, and I'm glad you've shown me how special these two people are. You are a very dear friend, and I'm glad you gave me this prompt. I'm amazed at the way this idea grew, and I'm glad a request from you turned into so much. It is very special. Also, thank you for beta'ing (when you get to it). I know you're busy, and I'm glad you are taking the time. I love you!  
Here's to KidxMaka, forever!

And last, but certainly not least, a very special thank you to Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, and all the rest of the Soul Eater cast. I couldn't do this without you guys, and I love you all dearly. Thanks for a good one, guys!

**Character Info**

_Story takes place in May 2008, post-anime. All information with exception of tropes is fanon pertaining to this story, and is in no way official._

_Maka Albarn:_

Age: 16  
Birthday: July 15, 1992  
Height: Five feet  
Body Type: Slender  
Strength to weight ratio: Very High  
Est. weight: 102-104 lbs.

_Death the Kid:_

Age: 16  
Birthday: October 31, 1992  
Height: Five feet, eight inches  
Est. Weight: 120-130 lbs.  
Body Type: Slender, some definition  
Strength to weight ratio: Very High  
Est. weight: 120-130 lbs._  
Mother deceased at age eight. Killed by pre-Kishin while father and son were out of the country._

_Soul Eater Evans:_

Age: 17  
Birthday: March 21, 1992  
Height: Five feet, six inches  
Body Type: Muscular but slender  
Strength to weight ratio: Equivalent  
Est. weight: 130-140 lbs.

_Black Star:_

Age: 17  
Birthday: February 29, 1992  
Height: Five feet, four inches  
Body Type: Muscular  
Strength to weight ratio: Very High  
Est. weight: 130-140 lbs.

_Patti Thompson:_

Age: 17  
Birthday: October 14, 1991  
Height: Five feet, eight inches  
Body Type: Curvy  
Strength to weight ratio: Very High  
Est. weight: 130-140 lbs.

_Liz Thompson:_

Age: 18  
Birthday: June 19, 1990  
Height: Five feet, ten inches  
Body Type: Curvy  
Strength to weight ratio: Low  
Est. weight: 120-130 lbs.

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa:_

Age: 19  
Birthday: May 24, 1989  
Height: Five feet, eight inches  
Body Type: Curvy  
Strength to weight ratio: Equivalent  
Est. weight: 120-130 lbs.

**Tropes**

Aw, Look, They Really Do Love Each Other: Kid and Maka, sort of. Chapter ten has a bit of this. Soul and Liz, _definitely_.

Battle Couple: Kid and Maka, hands down. Can you say nuke love? Imagine their children, _God_ . . .

Beta Couple: Soul and Liz, for Kid and Maka. They'll eventually be doing their marriage therapy, too.

Birds of A Feather: Because Kid and Maka are destined to sit around and talk about . . . books. Forever. Ah, the nerd-love~

Boys Love: "BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT IF I WERE GAY, IT WOULD BE FOR SOUL, AND SOUL ALONE!" Briefly implied, between Black Star and Soul. OH THE YAOI CANON. LOVE IT, DARLINGS, LOVE IT!

Break His Heart To Save Him: Averted. Kid does this to Maka, but they overcome it.

Clueless Chick Magnet: Kid. That boy does not realize what pure smex he is made of.

Everyone Can See It: Kid and Maka. Did you not notice that the _entire cast_ ships them?

Girl Of My Dreams: Maka is Kid's, of course. Touched upon the most in chapters nine and ten.

Hands On Approach: "Undulate for me." Butterfly. It's a scape for endless innuendos.

Huge Guy Tiny Girl: Estimated, Maka is about five feet even, while Kid is about five foot eight, and he is still growing. She must _stretch _to kiss him.

I Uh You Too: Kid and Maka. They never straight out _say _it, but it's there.

Imagined Innuendo: The entirety of chapter six. Kid, you have such a naughty mind.

I Want My Beloved To Be Happy: Kid and Maka both. Kid lies and says he does not love Maka for this reason.

Kiss Kiss Slap: It's really more like Slap Kiss Slap Kiss, but we're not technical, here.

Love Hurts: Maka, in chapter nine and part of ten. This is how she feels. Poor girl.

One Head Taller: This is canon. Kid is actually a head taller than Maka, and still growing.

Red String of Fate: Kid and Maka. They are meant to be. At least in this fic, they are.

Rule of Romantic: This story was built on this trope.

Sexual Tension: Kid and Maka, oh yes. Walking on eggshells, indeed.

Tsundere: "You might end up having your head torn off . . ." Maka is a more complex version of this. Touched upon in chapter ten.

Uptight Loves Wild: Kid is a bit stiff, and Maka is more relaxed, and most likely a closet pervert in this fanon. Their bedroom life should be interesting . . .

With This Ring: Only it's a necklace, in this case.

**Copyrights**

Soul Eater series copyright © 2004 Atsushi Ohkubo /SQUARE ENIX. First published in Japan in 2004 by SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. English translation rights arranged with SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. and Hachette Book Group through Tuttle-Mori Agency, Inc.

Translation copyright © 2009 by SQUARE ENIX CO, LTD.

Compound H2O fanwork copyright © 2009 Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, Goths Will Eater Your Soul Productions, and any associated names/companies. Work is released under Creative Commons License, derivative works permitted.

This is entirely a fanmade work, for anthropological purposes such as exploration, analysis, and criticism. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, Goths Will Eater Your Soul Productions, and any associated names/companies are in no way associated with SQUARE ENIX CO, LTD., Hachette Book group, or Tuttle-Mori Agency, Inc. Soul Eater series in no way belongs to Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, Goths Will Eater Your Soul Productions, and/or any associated names/companies.


End file.
